creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
My cute Boyfriend
Mein Freund ist süß. Vermutlich sagen das die meisten Mädchen über ihre Freunde, doch meinen finde ich tatsächlich süß. Das war auch der Grund, warum ich mich damals so Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt hatte. Es war die Kombination niedlicher Komponenten, die im Gesamten einen atemberaubenden Jungen ergaben. Mädels untereinander tauschen sich ja gerne mal über ihre Freunde aus. Manchmal bis ins Detail. Küsst er gut? Sabbert er beim Schlafen? Ist er gut mit seiner Zunge? Wie groß ist sein.... Uh, ja...ihr wisst schon. Girly Talk. Das gehört dazu und ich glaube, die meisten Jungs wissen das auch und kommen damit klar. Immerhin schmeichelt es auch irgendwo und steigert den Marktwert. Und genau das hatte ich heute auch mit meiner besten Freundin, Lindsey, vor. Wir wollten uns treffen und ein bisschen quatschen. Über dies und jenes. und natürlich auch über unsere Boys. Mit mir und meinem Freund lief es die letzte Zeit schon nicht mehr ganz so gut. Er zog sich immer mehr zurück und redete auch kaum noch mit mir. Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas wegen mir war. Es war eher was in ihm, glaube ich. Ich liebte ihn natürlich trotz dessen auch weiterhin und ließ ihm etwas Raum. Bis dann .... Eskalation halt. Was soll man sagen? Nichtsdestotrotz war er der süßeste und liebste Typ der Welt und was immer auch geschehen würde, ich würde zu ihm stehen und ihn bedingungslos lieben. Als Lindsey heute kam, hatte sie spannende Neuigkeiten. Wir umarmten uns und tauschten den neusten Gossip aus, doch ich wusste, sie wartete eigentlich nur darauf, mir etwas zu erzählen. Dazu kenne ich sie mittlerweile schon zu lange. Sie platzte auch bei der ersten Gelegenheit heraus. "Ich habe eine ultranice Seite gefunden, wo man seine Freunde raten kann.", sagte sie und griff dabei schon nach meinem Laptop. Ich wusste, ich konnte sie nun eh nicht mehr aufhalten und eigentlich wollte ich das auch nicht. Und ich glaube halt, dass mein Süßer da auch locker mithalten kann...alleine seine Stupsnase...Oh Gott, wenn ich nur daran denke. Ich hatte ihn noch kurz nach unserem Streit fotografiert, als er auf dem Sofa lag und ... ich schwöre.... dieser Mann ist mein Traummann. Da kann kein Matt Damon oder Shawn Mendez mithalten. Egal wie sweet sie sind. Ich setzte mich neben sie und sie gab die URL ein. "Rate-your-cutie.com" Die Seite war ab 18. Okay, sie kam aus Amerika und da sind ja alle etwas prüder. Wir betraten die Seite. Sie war nett und übersichtlich aufgemacht. Helle, freundliche Farben und das "Rate-your-cutie" Logo war nett 3D-Mäßig animiert. Nice. Man musste sich, um bei den Ratings mitzumachen, ein Profil erstellen. Lindsey hatte sich schon eines erstellt und Bilder von ihrem Freund hochgeladen. Ich betrachtete das Vorschaubild. Okay, er war nicht hässlich. Er hatte nen tollen und durchtrainierten Body. Und auf dem Bild trug er auch nur eine Badeshorts und... puh, ja....also ...er hatte schon was zu bieten. Aber er hatte dunkle Haare und braune Augen und ich fand ihn, zumindest auf dem Bild jetzt nicht sooooo sweet. Aber es war ja auch ihr Freund. Ich musste ihn ja nicht lieben. Und zumindest als wir uns mal getroffen haben, war er soweit ganz nett gewesen. Und anscheinend bekam er gute Bewertungen. Ich schaute genauer hin. 75 Ratings und insgesamt 3,5 von 5 Sternchen. Das ist schon ganz gut. Unter dem Bild konnte man Kommentare hinterlassen. Ich habe sie nicht so genau gesehen, aber ich erkannte einige Herzchen. Ich freute mich für Lindsey, denn sie hing sehr an ihm. Wir schauten uns die Boys auf der Seite an. Neben Chatrooms und Profilseiten, wo jedes Mädchen (und auch einige Jungs) etwas über ihren Freund und sich schreiben konnten, waren die Ratings natürlich der Hauptspaß. Und einige Jungs waren echt der Hammer. Muskeln, hübsche Gesichter, anzügliche Posen und auch Selfies der Mädchen, mit Hand im Schritt ihrer Freunde. Es ging wirklich freizügig zu. Ganz ehrlich. Nicht jeder Junge sah wirklich gut aus. Manches mal swipten wir weiter, ohne eine Bewertung abzugeben. Doch viele von ihnen waren wirklich ausnehmend hübsch. Uns wunderte etwas der emotionale Nachhall, den die Bilder bei uns hinterließen. "Mach doch auch ein Profil und stell Benny ein." Lindsey grinste. "Ach, ich weiss nicht.", sagte ich und wand mich innerlich etwas. Die Seite war toll und spannend und aufregend. Aber ich wusste nicht, ob ich Teil davon sein wollte. Mein Freund war meiner und ich fühlte mich unwohl, wenn andere ihn ansahen. "Sie zeigen ja auch ihre.", argumentierte Lindsey und nuckelte an ihrem Ginger Ale. "Ich wette, Benny würde glatte 5 Punkte abräumen." Schon wieder einer dieser Kommentare, die ich an ihr hasste. Ich wusste, dass sie ihn gutaussehend fand, aber in mir stachen diese Kommentare. Er war meiner und sie hatte doch ihren. Und darum sollte sie auch über ihren reden, nicht über meinen. Ich hatte eh immer mit großen Verlustängsten zu tun. Ich schob den Gedanken zur Seite und wir stöberten weiter durch die Seite und bewerteten Jungs. "Keiner von denen kann mit unseren mithalten.", sagte ich irgendwann lachend. Lindsey schaute mich ernst an und nickte. "Wir haben die hübschesten.", sagte sie. Der Nachmittag verging und irgendwann musste auch Lindsey nach Hause. Ich hatte heute nichts weiter vor und auch keine weitere Verabredung mehr und blieb Zuhause, meinen Gedanken nachhängend. Ich nahm meinen Laptop und stöberte wieder durch die Ratingseite. Okay, ich gebe zu, ich machte mir ein Profil, da ich nicht wollte, dass Lindsey rausbekam, dass ich mich wieder dort einloggte. Ich clickte und bewertete und gab Lindseys Freund eine 5. Das hatte er verdient. Dann poppte ein Chatfenster auf. Eine junge Frau, Sara, fragte mich, ob ich nicht auch meinen Freund zur Wahl stellen wollte. Doch ich wollte zuerst nicht. << Bist du noch nicht soweit? Das verstehe ich, ging mir Anfangs auch so. Aber jetzt sehe ich das sogar positiv und habe das Gefühl er ist nun noch näher bei mir. 4ever in Love >> Sie zeigte mir ein Bild von ihrem Freund und er war hübsch. Ich konnte sie verstehen. Genau mein Beuteschema. Blond, blaue Augen, hübsches, jungenhaftes Gesicht, groß, muskulös. Ein wirklich hübscher Mann. Er lag im Bett sah aus wie drappiert. << WOW. Der ist hübsch. >> , schrieb ich zurück. Sara antwortete darauf mit einer Menge Herzen. << Und deiner? >> Ich zögerte. Mir war nicht wohl dabei, ich wollte ihn nicht teilen. Er sollte mir gehören. Niemand sollte ihn mir wegnehmen. << Du brauchst nicht eifersüchtig zu sein. Hier respektiert jeder, wenn Jungs in einer Beziehung sind. >>, schrieb Sara zurück. Ich schwankte. In mir kribbelte die Aufregung, es eventuell zu tun und gleichzeitig hatte ich Angst davor. Ich klickte durch meinen Fotoordner und blieb direkt an meinem Lieblingsbild von ihm hängen. Er auf der Couch, nackter Oberkörper, ein Bein ausgestreckt, ein Bein angewinkelt. Der Mund leicht geöffnet, als wäre er bereit für einen sinnlichen Kuss. Die blauen Augen schauten nichts bestimmtes an und das blonde Haar hing ihm etwas wuschelig in die Stirn. Oh Gott, ich liebte ihn auf diesem Bild so sehr. Das Adrenalin gewann. Ich lud das Bild hoch und schrieb dazu "Isn´t he cute? My BF" Ich schloss die Augen und atmete durch. Nicht lange danach piepste es und die ersten Bewertungen kamen. 4 Sterne, 5 Sterne, 5 Sterne, 5 Sterne.... Und die Kommentare: << OMG, he is so cute. >>, << What a Boy!!! >> << Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass er so hübsch ist. >>, schrieb Sara. Ich spürte Schmetterlinge im Bauch. << Wie ist er gestorben? Hat er sich erhängt? >> << Ja. Vor 3 Monaten. >>, schrieb ich zurück. << Das sieht man an den roten Stellen am Hals und den geplatzen Äderchen in seinen Augen. Aber ein unfassbar hübscher Junge. OMG!!! >> << Wie ist deiner gestorben? Man sieht auf dem Bild garnichts. >> schrieb ich zurück. << Tabletten. Ich habe noch versucht, ihn wiederzubeleben und ihm den Schaum vor dem Mund weggewischt. >>, antwortete Sara. << Er sieht aus, als ob er schäft. >>, schrieb ich ihr. Sara antwortete mit einem Herz und sie zeigte mir einige Geheimtipps unter den Boys, die zur Wahl standen. Und einige 5-Sterne-Jungs sahen wirklich zum anbeissen aus. Einigen sah man nicht an, dass sie tot waren. Sara und ich schreiben seitdem öfter und freunden uns langsam an. Sie hatte recht damit, dass diese Seite auch ihr Gutes hatte. Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Klassische Pasta Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende